When the Day met the Night
by FrozenBrokenSunflower
Summary: On a warm, sunny day, Ivan decides to take a stroll through the park, meeting a Chinese woman sitting alone. Not a songfic, Rochu, Fem!China x Russia.


When the Day met the Night

Based off of the song, but it's not a song fic.

(When the Day met the Night, by Panic at the Disco).

Fem!China x Russia, I thought fem!China would be more fitting...Plus I really wanted to write her.

* * *

Ivan strolled around in his beige shirt. Made from thin wool, it was the softest thing he owned. Yet, the poor shirt was getting tattered, with the seams on the right sleeve beginning to unravel. His jeans were probably just as old as his wool shirt, old but clean. Soft from wear and tear, it was a dark blue, and hugged his long legs just slightly.

Ivan wasn't the richest man, nor was he the poorest, but he might as well be the loneliest. He wasn't very good at attracting friends or keeping them for that matter. He didn't really have any close ones, but he had some acquaintances. He looked down at his brown boots. His favourite brown boots.

They were the most expensive thing he was wearing. They still looked pretty new, and they were the most recent thing he bought. The leather went all the way up to his knees, and it had a slight heel to it. Not that he needed one though.

Ivan was already extremely tall, towering above everyone on the sidewalk. He hummed as he walked, lightly observing the people walking by. He readjusted the lavender scarf around his neck. It was a bright summer day out, and people were staring at him like he was crazy or something...

He really didn't mind the heat, he actually loved warm places. His hometown in Russia was cold, and he moved here to get away from the cold and drabness. Other reasons caused him to move, but let's not bring them up...

Today, he was in an exceptionally gloomy mood, even though his facial expression would tell you otherwise. To cheer himself up, he decided to walk through the city, and buy a sunflower- or two.

Sadly, when he got to the shop, he found out he only had enough money to buy one. That is, if he wanted to have lunch later on.

"I would like to buy this, please." Ivan said, as he brought the sunflower up the male shopkeeper.  
"Oh? Sunflowers, they're pretty aren't they? Are they for your someone?" he said with a slight Spanish accent, and proceeded to calculate how much money the flower would cost.  
"Nope."  
"So you're just buying them for yourself?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

"I guess so, I like sunflowers very much..."  
"Well, Mister, the flower is only a dollar."

Ivan smiled and gave the dollar to him. That would leave about...5 dollars to go stop at McDonalds or pick up something small at a cafe.

"Thank you," he said as he walked away, the sunflower in hand.

On his way to get lunch he passed by a small park. One he didn't even knew existed. Ivan, being the one to appreciate nature when it presented to himself, walked right on through the park. The trees shaded most of the park from the sun, making it much cooler.

He was mildly enjoying himself, until he came across a woman fixing her hair. Her face was contorted into a concentrated pout, her concentrated eyes staring off somewhere in the park, as her hands worked on her hair. Something about her made him want to just go over there and talk to her. Flatter her.

Her eyes were beautiful even from the distance Ivan was from her. Bright brown, and slightly slanted. Must be Asian. Her hair was actually quite long down, but she was working on putting it up in a bun to match the other one on the left side of her head. She was wearing a red short-sleeved silk shirt, and olive shorts. They showed her lovely thighs, since the rest of her legs were masked with white knee-high socks. Her small feet had a pair of worn down flats.

Her outfit was effortless, but lovely in Ivan's eyes- not that he was the one for fashion.

Finally done fixing her hair, Ivan decided to approach her. She opened her bag and pulled out a can of something. As he walked closer, he saw it was chilled Green Tea.

Ivan deemed that it was her eyes that made him so attracted to her, other than all the other exotic features she held.

Sooner than he had hoped, he stood right in front of her, his figure casting a shadow on the petite Asian.

"Um, hello..."  
She looked at him curiously, examining him, "Hello there...Is there something I can help you with?"  
"Ah, um. I just want to talk."  
"To talk?"  
"Da, you look like a very...interesting person. So if you don't mind us having a conversation, I'll give you this sunflower in exchange for your company." he said while offering the golden flower to her.

Still hesitant, the girl patted the space next to her. "Well, alright. I don't need the flower though."  
"Huh? You don't like it? I thought girls liked flowers..."  
She flushed, "Oh no! It's beautiful. Here, I'll take it off your hands..." the woman said while taking its long stalk in her small hands.

There was a quiet moment, when Ivan just observed her from the corner of his eyes.

"So...What's your name?" he asked finally.  
"My name is Wang Yue, just call me Yue though. And what is yours?" she asked while taking a sip of her tea.  
Ivan noticed he was thirsty, but there was nothing he could do at that point. He already bothered the woman enough. "Ivan Braginski."  
Yue smiled, "That has a very nice ring to it actually..."

He smiled at the compliment, and idly looked around the park.

"What do you want to talk about, Ivan Braginski?" she said, trying out his name on her tongue.  
Ivan perked up at the sound of his full name, "Um...Let's see. What are you doing out here alone?" he blushed, noticing that his conversation skills weren't that good.  
She laughed at this attempt of a conversation, "It's a nice, sunny day out, so I decided I'd be nice to go to this park..."

"Don't you have anyone to go with?"  
Yue shook her head, and smiled wistfully, "I live alone, and my job doesn't have that many interactions with people."  
Not even bothering to ask where she worked, he went on, "I live alone too~ We have a lot in common, Yue!"

Yue suddenly giggled at this. She found it very funny that such a big man like Ivan would talk like that.

"I don't know about a lot, but we do have some things in common."  
Ivan stopped his overly cheerful smiling, and looked at Yue with great interest. "Your laugh is pretty."  
"Well that certainly came out of nowhere!" she exclaimed, turning a shade of red at the random compliment.

"You know what else? Your hair, your eyes, and your lips are pretty too!"

Yue had a feeling that Ivan was being utterly sincere, not like someone trying to butter her up or flatter her to get what they want. Just a sincere compliment.

"T-Thank you. I really like your eyes by the way." she said returning a genuine compliment of her own.  
"My eyes? You know, when I was little, they used to call me Devil Eyes~" he said in such a cheerful voice, Yue thought he was joking.  
"Why would they do such a thing? They're beautiful!" she said, while subconsciously trying to get a look at his eyes, wanting to see what others saw in them.

"I guess it's because they're different from theirs." he explained thoughtfully.  
"It's good to be different."

Ivan smiled, Yue was a very nice woman. He decided he wanted to see her again.

"I like you, Yue."  
"Huh?" she said, while flushing a even deeper shade of red.  
"I like you, and since I'm hungry, I need to go, but...I would like you to come."

He stood up, and quickly added, "If you're not busy of course."  
Yue's small lips formed a smile, "I'm not busy, I was just here to enjoy this summer day, meeting you was a plus."

No one ever said that meeting or being with Ivan was a good thing. He beamed at this.

"I don't have a lot of money, so would you like to go to McDonalds?" he said as he offered a big hand to her.  
She took it and stood up, "I have some, I think we could go try out a new restaurant that opened up nearby."  
"Chinese?" he guessed, relishing at the feel of her small hand in his.  
"How did you guess?" she laughed, picked up her bag, and walked along with her new friend into the hazy, sun lit trail back to the city.

"_Just don't leave me like my past lovers did."_

* * *

Well, I really liked writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you haven't looked up the song, you really should.

Please review!


End file.
